deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfgang VS Meloetta
Wolfgang VS Meloetta is a What-if? Death Battle (conceived by AgentRedhead, written by SettleItInSSB) featuring Wolfgang from the Skylanders franchise and Meloetta from the Pokémon franchise in a battle between musical-themed animal-like creatures. Description Skylanders VS Pokémon! Which fight song would win the fight? Who are you rooting for? Wolfgang Meloetta Beginning Wiz: Powerful creatures come in all shapes and sizes. Boomstick: It’s amazing how many of them we can entrust to the youth. Wiz: But for these two, their fight song is literally their fight. Boomstick: Wolfgang, the werewolf guitarist from Skylanders. Wiz: Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Wolfgang [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUxrDrFL3q4 Time Town -- Skylanders Trap Team] Wiz: Wolfgang was once a beautiful musician who planned to marry a beautiful princess. Boomstick: He planned to have a musical symphony for the folks at Skylands, which were basically a series of islands in the middle of nowhere. Wiz: Unfortunately for Wolfgang, pretty much everybody hated the music. Boomstick: What do you mean? I can listen to anything, and my ears wouldn't mind. Boomstick taking out an MP3 player while selecting a random song, which happens to be [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWbFcWA81hM an earrape version of the Fortnite Default Dance] Boomstick: AAGH!!! My ears! Stop the music! Stop the music! Wiz: In fact, Wolfgang somehow discovered the musical note for pain, which might be the reason why everyone hated it. Outraged by the reception, Wolfgang became mad and turned into a werewolf. Boomstick: The Golden Queen later found potential in Wolfgang and planned on harnessing his powers for further evil if she can control his anger. However, emphasis on the word "if". Wolfgang is known for instilling fear in opponents, even other werewolfs, with his ferocity and horrendous music. At least he knows the perfect way to PO anybody that comes in hearing range. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjzUaaTMoMI The Clock Rock -- Skylanders Supercharged] Wiz: He can play music with his trusty harp or use its blade to whack opponents in a melee. He can also shoot musical arrows from his harp. Popup: Sometimes, Wolfgang's more powerful harp strikes would slam his harp into the ground a little too hard, so Wolfgang would have to spend time to pull the harp out. Boomstick: Wolfgang can also do Knee Slide to bash at opponents. He can even summon music from a jump! Wiz: After buying upgrades from Persephones, Wolfgang's music and melee attacks become even more powerful. His arrows, for instance, are ultrasonic, which by definition have too high frequency for humans to hear it. And yet it can still do damage. Boomstick: With Song of the Underworld, Wolfgang can summon speakers to create loud blasts of music. And with Power Chord, he can blast notes at the end of a Knee Slide. Wiz: Wolfgang can protect himself with Surround Sound, a musical barrier. Boomstick: And with Crowd Surfer, Wolfgang can summon skeletal hands to plow through enemies in a concert, just like the people scrambling to get stuff on Black Friday. Wiz: With more upgrades, Wolfgang's speakers can shoot arrows, and the arrows can cause damage over time. Boomstick: If he wants to fight in the air, he can ride in his Sub Woofer. It can fire projectiles, create a temporary sound barrier, and even take a page from Peppy Hare by doing a barrel roll. Wiz: Speaking of music, Wolfgang's music doesn't just cause damage. The notes that appear after sliding can slow opponents down, and he can use music to do mind control. Boomstick: Especially with his gigantic Death Star of soundtracks -- the Big Bad Woofer. It has barriers and can fire missiles and lasers! At its full power, it can control the minds of lots of beings! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSWmV3OdpZY Wolfgang Theme -- Skylanders Trap Team] Wiz: With his musical abilities, Wolfgang is able to hold his ground against the Skylanders. Boomstick: He is strong enough to easily shove crates. However, his biggest strength feat was when his musical powers was powerful enough to destroy a small asteroid and cause the Master Time Clock to go out of tune. Wiz: Wolfgang was even bold to challenge his superiors, like Kaos and Golden Queen. In particular, Wolfgang was able to take the already-captured Kaos, the main villain of the Skylanders franchise, and pin him to the wheel. Boomstick: He even managed to conquer future Skylands and became its emperor! This version of Skylands has all sorts of technological upgrades. Popup: Although Wolfgang can travel in time, he required the powers of Kaos. Wolfgang can not travel through time on his own. Wiz: Wolfgang also managed to capture 100 Lockmaster Imps within 10 minutes. And after being defeated by the Skylanders, Wolfgang became a Skylander Sensei. He survived sorting books, which took 2 years by the way. Boomstick: Speaking of defeat, Wolfgang is an Undead type, so while it is great at fighting Skylanders of Light, he doesn't fare well against Skylanders of Magic. Additionally, he got once-shotted by Wallop, an Earth Trap Master that whacks foes with hammers. Wiz: Additionally, while his musical weapons are powerful, they can be destroyed. Whisper Elf and Pop Fizz actually managed to cut the strings of Wolfgang's harp. Additionally, while his Big Bad Woofer contains vast possessive abilities, it takes a long time for the possessive abilities to activate and has obvious weakpoints and destroyable barriers. Popup: Wolfgang's ability to hypnotize in base form comes from the animated series. In the main game, he needed the Big Bad Woofer to do so. If we discount the instances of Wolfgang's harp breaking because of the source, then that means we must also discount Wolfgang's ability to hypnotize in base form. Boomstick: Good idea to put the weak points on the OUTSIDE of the device. Even the Death Star makers knew not to do that. Wiz: But with its powerful musical abilities, Wolfgang can be a challenge for the Skylanders to battle. Boomstick: And good luck sleeping if it plays at night! Wolfgang: Let there be rock! ARROOOOOO!! Meloetta [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t0KpBtz_pk Route 10 (SSB4 Remix) -- Pokémon Black/White] Wiz: Based on the gigantic city of New York, the Unova region is home to tons of Pokémon. Boomstick: Since it's far away from all the other regions, this region is home to tons of different Pokémon. I mean, who thought that a garbage pile and an ice cream cone would make good Pokémon? Wiz: Gen 5 also introduced its fair share of legendaries and mythicals. Boomstick: One of which managed to stalk Ash and his friends while travelling in Unova. I bet the Burger King would want to hire this Pokémon to deliver the Whoppers. Wiz: Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon, with the National Dex number of 648. Boomstick: Look at this girl! It's so cute! Wiz: Actually, Meloetta are genderless. Boomstick: Doesn't matter! Wiz: Before we go too off tangent, Meloetta's music inspires melodies of ancient Unova songs. Boomstick: Its music can also control the feelings of those who hear it. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuZe3yP1yco Battle! Legendary (Parabeetle X Remix) -- Pokémon Black/White] Wiz: In battle, Meloetta's music can be used as attacks. Sing can send opponents to sleep, and Round can do direct damage. Echoed Voice also does damage, but it does more the more times it is used. Boomstick: Perfect for spammers! Anyway, Meloetta also has the ability to turn invisible, allowing the Pokémon to sneak up to Ash in the first place. She can even fly. Popup: While there are technically no moves in-game that render Meloetta invisible, it is able to naturally do Quick Attack, which attacks fast enough for the user to almost be invisible. Wiz: Meloetta can also use Teeter Dance and Confusion to make opponents confused. In the Pokémon games, opponents that are confused could sometimes hurt itself. Boomstick: Meloetta can also use Hyper Voice, which does an annoying voice loud enough to damage foes. And Psychic not only does damage, but it also has a chance of lowering an opponent's special defense. Wiz: With Role Play, Meloetta can can copy abilities. By the way, these are passive effects and not actual moves. Speaking of which, Meloetta's ability is Serene Grace, which doubles the chances of status effects to happen. Boomstick: Acrobatics allows Meloetta to attack super fast. Close Combat sacrifices defense for attack, and Wake-Up Slap is an attack more powerful on sleeping foes and can also wake them up. And don't forget about Perish Song, a kamikaze-like song that would cause both the user and the opponent to immediately faint in a few moments. Popup: While Pokémon in the mainline games can learn at most four moves, that limitation is mainly a game mechanic. Pokémon in the anime can do more than four moves. Wiz: However, Meloetta's signature move is Relic Song, which can also occasionally put opponents to sleep. Popup: It's worth mentioning that many of Meloetta's attacks that induce a status effect do not happen all the time. For instance, Sing causes sleep 55% of the time, while Confusion has a 10% chance of confusing the target. However, Teeter Dance induces confusion 100% of the time. Boomstick: Hold up! I thought we only focus on wild Pokémon's abilities in Death Battle. This ability requires a Move Tutor. Why are we allowing Meloetta to use it? Wiz: While most Move Tutors teach Pokémon new abilities, in this instance, Meloetta is relearning the ability it once knew, as seen in a cutscene in Black/White. The fact that it once knew the ability implies that it can use the ability in the past, and Death Battle analyzes the traits of characters of their greatest potential. Besides, it is how Meloetta changes forms. Boomstick: Meloetta's basic form is the Aria Forme, which has Normal and Psychic typing. However, after using Relic Song, it can transform into Pirouette Forme. In Pirouette Forme, she turns red! Oooh! Wiz: And the change in typing means that special type attack bonus is different. In Aria Forme, psychic moves are boosted, while in Pirouette Forme, fighting moves are boosted. Additionally, by changing to Pirouette Forme, Meloetta sacrifices special attack and special defense for a boost in attack, defense, and speed. Boomstick: This also grants Meloetta new resistances. In Aria Forme, she can resist psychic moves, while in Pirouette Forme, she can resist rock, bug, and dark moves while maintaining immunity to ghost type moves! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrGqMK1VtSY Relic Song (GlitchxCity Remix) -- Pokémon Black/White] Wiz: Meloetta is able to hold its ground against other powerful Pokémon. In the manga, she in her Pirouette Forme fought off many Vullaby. In the anime, it managed to escape Team Rocket by turning invisible. Boomstick: Also, Meloetta's songs were able to soothe the Forces of Nature, another group of legendaries. But it left her not feeling so well. Wiz: Speaking of Forces of Nature, Meloetta's attack, defense, and speed stats are comparable to them in game. Additionally, in the anime, it held its ground against Onix and a Krookodile. Boomstick: Keep in mind, Onix can dig at 50 mph and Krookodile is part dark type and has jaws strong enough to crush a car. Speaking of which, in Aria Forme, she is weak to bug and dark types, and in Pirouette Forme, she is weak to fighting, flying, psychic, and fairy types. Wiz: And while it may originally be shy in the anime, it has since opened up and is able to fight alongside and against other powerful monsters. Boomstick: Not to mention that she's hot! In the anime, it got the heart of Oshawott, Piplup, and even Ash Ketchum, a trainer! Wiz: Again, Meloetta is genderless, not a female. Boomstick: Who cares? Meloetta: Fantastic music fills every heart with happiness! Let's make our lives a paradise of music! Battle Score The name of the music track is Relic of Rock. The title references Wolfgang's music style and catchphrase (let there be rock) and Meloetta's Relic Song. The cover art depicts a musical staff with a few notes. However, the treble clef is a bone and a blade to represent Wolfgang's weapon, while the musical staff is green, the color of Meloetta's "hair". The instrumentation is a mix of rock and harp. There would also be a male and female choir accompanying the track. However, midway through, the song would contain lyrics that represent both fighters, in a similar style to Emerald Heroes. The track is inspired by the following (asterisks indicate major motifs): * Battle! Gym Leader -- Pokémon Azurite (fanmade) -- 0:00 to 0:12 * Main Theme -- Skylanders Supercharged -- 0:00 to 0:30* * Battle! Zinnia (LittleVMills/RichaadEB Remix) -- Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire -- 0:55 to 1:23* (lyrics section) * Relic Song -- 0:20 to 0:37 Lyrics When ears bleed Songs will succeed For a force of a cacophonic Wolf of a sonic But aria of melody Feels harmony A relic from historic night Calls pirouette fight Death Battle One day on the grasslands, Meloetta was singing to a mixed group of Pokémon and Skylanders characters. However, the surrounding area became startled, causing its song to be interrupted. Meloetta: Huh? Turns out the Big Bad Woofer arrived. Inside the Big Bad Woofer is none other than Wolfgang. Wolfgang: Your concert is nothing! Hear what true music sounds like! Relic of Rock Frustrated at the interruption, Meloetta flew towards the Big Bad Woofer. FIGHT! The Big Bad Woofer started to fire missiles and projectiles at Meloetta, but it fired Echoed Voice (via music orbs as seen in Smash Bros.) to destroy the projectiles. The explosions damaged the Big Bad Woofer's shield, and one of the Echoed Voice managed to destroy one of the obvious weak points. However, one of the missiles blasted Meloetta out. More missiles started to fire, resulting in more explosions. However, Meloetta was no where to be found. Wolfgang: Where is this intruder? Turns out that Meloetta turned invisible. Once it reappeared, it destroyed more of the obvious weak points with Echoed Voice, where the musical projectiles rebounded with the shield inside. Eventually, the power supply of the Big Bad Woofer shut down, and an opening of the gigantic machine appeared. Wolfgang: My power supply! My concert is ruined! Meloetta then flew into the corridor, looking face to face with Wolfgang. Meloetta: That's because you interrupted mine! Wolfgang: Well, then. You asked for it. Let's fight! Wolfgang then did a dash attack, with musical notes forming out of it (as seen in the boss battle). Meloetta got knocked over but got back up. The mythical Pokémon then used Round to do damage towards Wolfgang. Wolfgang then struck Meloetta with his harp before knocking it to the wall. Wolfgang: Take that! Wolfgang was about to do a finishing blow, but Meloetta activated Confusion and got out of the way. The harp got lodged into the ground, so Meloetta used the opportunity to strike at Wolfgang multiple times. Wolfgang managed to pull his harp out of the ground, but because of the confusion, he accidentally hit himself with the harp. Meloetta then kicked Wolfgang quite a distance. Meloetta fired more music orbs (via Echoed Voice) towards Wolfgang, but in response, Wolfgang fired arrows at the orb, countering it. Realizing the potential threat, Meloetta turned invisible and performed a Quick Attack, damaging Wolfgang. However, Wolfgang used Crowd Surfer to overwhelm Meloetta, sending it far. Wolfgang: Time for a solo to show you what I'm made of! Meloetta: How about I show you my power of music? (At this instance, the lyric section of Relic of Rock is playing.) Wolfgang fired more musical arrows at Meloetta, who blocked it with Echoed Voice. Wolfgang rushed at Meloetta, but the Pokémon used Sing, which caused Wolfgang to fall asleep. Meloetta then followed up with Wake-Up Slap, which sent Wolfgang into the air. Meloetta then flew upwards and slammed Wolfgang back into the ground. At that instance, Wolfgang starts to activate the lasers inside the Big Bad Woofer (as seen in the boss battle). Meloetta narrowly dodged one of them and flew towards Wolfgang to do Close Combat. However, before Meloetta had the opportunity, Wolfgang used Song of the Underworld to summon speakers, which created a huge sound blast towards Meloetta, knocking it back. Wolfgang: How about you play your swan song? There will be no encore! But upon hearing Wolfgang's comment, Meloetta found her chance to use her signature move. (At this instance, Relic of Rock is playing a section that sounds similar to Relic Song) Meloetta: If you think so, alright. Meloetta: (to the tune of Relic song) My heart, passion, and love for music. My power to fight with my song. A relic from my ancient past Fills my soul with vigor. Upon completing the song, Meloetta transforms from Aria form into Pirouette form. Wolfgang: You might want to change your tune, gi--'' Before Wolfgang could finish his sentence, Pirouette Meloetta struck Wolfgang with Close Combat. The change in type gave Meloetta an attack boost. Wolfgang got launched backwards. More lasers continued to fire, but Meloetta's upgraded speed allowed it to dodge them all. Wolfgang tried to attack with Power Chord, and some notes blasted Meloetta back a bit. However, Meloetta recovered and did another Quick Attack on Wolfgang. Wolfgang fell into a hole, creating a loud thud! ''Meloetta: Whew! That was rough. The ground started to rumble again. Meloetta: What? Turns out that Wolfgang survived the fall and managed to get on the Sub Woofer. Wolfgang: Time for my encore! A symphony of pain! (At this moment, the lyric part of Relic of Rock plays again.) Wolfgang's Sub Woofer slammed onto Meloetta. While the two are airborne, Meloetta used Acrobatics to attack in the air, separating itself from the Sub Woofer. The Sub Woofer fired musical projectiles, but Meloetta countered with more Echoed Voice orbs. Meloetta rushed to get another Acrobatics in, but Wolfgang activated his musical barrier to knock Meloetta out, and the Sub Woofer caused Meloetta to slam into the wall. Meloetta turned invisible in response, then did a Quick Attack on Wolfgang. Meloetta fired more Echoed Voice, but Wolfgang countered with projectiles, and both clashed at each other, resulting in gigantic explosions. Wolfgang: You are very persistent! But this ends now! Wolfgang fired a gigantic sound blast from his harp. Meloetta responded with Hyper Voice. Now the camera focuses on the outside of the Big Bad Woofer. Suddenly, the destructive power of Hyper Voice and Wolfgang's sound blast caused part of the Big Bad Woofer to explode. Eventually, the Big Bad Woofer came crashing down into the grasslands. While the gigantic explosion happened, both Meloetta and Wolfgang were knocked out of the Big Bad Woofer and slammed into the ground. Wolfgang's Sub Woofer was also destroyed in the process. Both survived the fall, but both were badly injured and had plenty of wounds. Both were also extremely exhausted. Wolfgang, however, was the first to be able to get completely back up. Wolfgang prepared another one of his strong harp attacks, this time with the intent to hypnotize. Wolfgang: You know what? This show will be over. Now! Meloetta turned invisible and prepared its strongest Hyper Voice it could do. Wolfgang's wave managed to hit Meloetta, resulting in the mythical Pokémon getting hypnotized. Wolfgang smiled for a moment, knowing he would soon take victory. Shortly after, the Hyper Voice also managed to hit Wolfgang as well as his harp. The Hyper Voice caused a huge disruption to the point that it actually broke all of the strings of Wolfgang's harp (and the effect was seen in slow motion). With the harp destroyed, Meloetta recovered from the hypnosis. Wolfgang was shocked that he wasn't able to capitalize on the hypnosis. Wolfgang: My encore! You ruined my symphony! Meloetta exerted all its might to blitz for another Quick Attack towards Wolfgang. Wolfgang tried to resist with its brute strength, but Meloetta shoved Wolfgang onto the ground Meloetta: Actually, your show is over. No more songs ... Meloetta used Acrobatics to launch Wolfgang into the air. One of her attacks struck Wolfgang's jaw. As Wolfgang was falling down helplessly, Meloetta was preparing a strong Close Combat. Meloetta: … from you, werewolf! Meloetta struck Wolfgang so hard with a fatal blow. His bones started to break. Wolfgang then slammed into the ground, leaving a bloody trail. Meloetta returned to the ground, panting. It was completely exhausted from the ordeal. Meloetta: Ugh... That was one of the worst performances I have ever heard. KO! Results Boomstick: Well, looks like the waifu won. Cue the victory music! [ The earrape version of the Fortnite Default Dance started, which got Wiz and Boomstick upset again. On screen, Meloetta was also annoyed from the music and covered its ears.] Wiz: No, no, no! Not this horrendous music again! Boomstick: Cut it out! Cut it out! Cut it out! stops playing Boomstick: Finally. [https://youtu.be/JeSp8qMeP_8?t=12 N's Castle Medley (SSB4 Remix) -- Pokémon Black/White] Wiz: This battle is ridiculously close, and Wolfgang was definitely a ferocious fighter and a worthy combatant. Boomstick: Right off the bat, Wolfgang had an obvious feat we can look at. In Skylanders Supercharged, Wolfgang's music was powerful enough to destroy the asteroid. Wiz: We can see the broken asteroid as part of the race track in Skylanders Supercharged. By measuring the tube's width and comparing it to the asteroid, we determined that the asteroid's volume is 195432.20 cubic meters and has a mass of 3.9 * 10^11 kg. Comparing the gravitational potential energy between the original asteroid and the split asteroid means that Wolfgang's music blast must be around 6.6 * 10^10 J of energy, or around 15 tons of TNT. Popup: For measurement purposes, Spyro's height of 1.2 m is used for reference, since Spyro is a playable character in Skylanders with a known height. Additionally, the calculation assumes that the density of the asteroid is 2 g/cm^3. Boomstick: Additionally, we see Wolfgang push boxes without problem, and he has a bigger resume then Meloetta's, being able to conquer future Skylands, though he did later got defeated by past Skylanders. Wiz: Unfortunately, neither Wolfgang nor Meloetta have many other feats that we can look at. This means in order to examine their best potential, we need to scale them to comparable characters. Boomstick: Such scaling is reasonable because both Skylanders and Pokémon have statistics on the character's attack, defense, and speed. Wolfgang has higher defense stats than Eruptor and Hot Dog, who managed to survive a volcano eruption. It can also scale to Sonic Boom. No, not the hedgehog that had a horrible Wii U game. Skylander Sonic Boom has the power to dislodge mountains. Popup: In Skylanders Trap Team 3DS, although Boris was swimming in the ocean and started to heat the water, the water boiled only made up a lagoon. Based on depth measurements and average size of real-world lagoons, boiling a lagoon would require around 2 megatons of TNT. Wiz: It's worth noting that the eruption of Mt. St. Helens created a total of 24 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: As for Meloetta, we can scale her to the Forces of Nature. Not only are her stats comparable to them in game, but in the anime, Meloetta managed to calm them down -- all at once! In fact, it took her a good effort. Popup: The Forces of Nature also sunk the Abyssal Ruins and created a portal. However, it's likely that the feats are from Meloetta. Those feats further establish the scaling of Meloetta to the Forces of Nature. Wiz: Thundurus, one of the Forces of Nature, managed to survive an explosion from a Hyper Beam from Landorus, another one of the Forces of Nature. By comparing the beam width and explosion radius to Landorus's height and comparing the explosion to nukes, the explosion must be around 30 tons of TNT. Boomstick: So Wolfgang's music blast is within the range of combatants that can be scaled to Meloetta. Also, the Forces of Nature managed to also dislodge mountains, and Tornadus, another one of the Forces of Nature, is able to create hurricanes that can destroy houses. Wiz: The average energy released by a cyclone is 8.6 megatons of TNT, and that is just from one minute. As the cyclone continues, it would release even more energy, and it's pretty likely that a hurricane would last more than three minutes. Boomstick: So even with scaling, looks like Wolfgang and Meloetta are pretty even fighters. But we don't really get to see Sonic Boom dislodge a mountain or Eruptor and Hot Dog survive an explosion because we were only told that in their backstories, so we couldn't really determine precisely. Wiz: However, crunching numbers and scaling aren't everything. There's also the movesets to consider from Wolfgang and Meloetta. Boomstick: For instance, both Wolfgang and Meloetta can scale to characters that can do lightning dash attacks, giving them insane reaction speeds. However, unlike Wolfgang, Meloetta is able to fly on her own, giving her better mobility in the battle. Wiz: As for defense, Wolfgang is the only one who is able to make barriers, albeit for a short period of time. However, Meloetta's invisibility grant good escape options should it ever be in a cinch. Boomstick: But most importantly to their arsenal is their signature sound. Both Wolfgang and Meloetta have music abilities that can easily disable the opponent. Now the question is who is more likely to disable the opponent. Wiz: Pretty much all of Wolfgang's sound based attacks involve a set wave that can be dodged. Such waves, notes, etc. can be seen in both the games and the animated series, and characters not struck by those waves do not take any damage. It can even be seen in Wolfgang's asteroid feat. Had the attack not been in a set wave, a larger area of the asteroid would be destroyed. Boomstick: In contrast, Meloetta's sound based attacks are presented to cover a wider range. But more importantly, many of Wolfgang's music attacks, including the one that broke up an asteroid, rely on his trusty harp thingy. On the flip side, Meloetta does not require any tool in order to do many of her sound moves. Wiz: We're bringing this up because Wolfgang's harp has actually been destroyed before in multiple instances. Boomstick: In Skylanders Issue 12, Graduation Day, Whisper Elf managed to cut the strings of Wolfgang's harp. And in an episode of Skylanders Academy, Pop Fizz managed to destroy Wolfgang's weapon in battle, which also managed to undo Wolfgang's hypnotism. Wiz: It's worth noting that Pop Fizz used a sound-based attack to destroy Wolfgang's harp. Given Meloetta's comparable attack potency and wide range of music attacks, it's likely that Meloetta can do the same. Boomstick: And when Wolfgang does not have a weapon to fight, he doesn't really have as much options to keep up. Wiz: Wolfgang is definitely a tough opponent for Meloetta and can give the Pokémon a hard time on the battlefield. Boomstick: In fact, were we to run this battle over and over again, there's a good chance that Wolfgang can use his strength, experience, and hypnosis to win like 30 or 40 percent of the time. Plus, unlike Meloetta, Wolfgang can be transferred into ALL of his future games. I'm looking at you, Sword and Shield. Wiz: But in the end, Meloetta's greater mobility, invisibility, and better sound abilities were just enough to grant the mythical Pokémon more victories overall. Boomstick: Wolfgang fought like a Champion, but Meloetta would take the Grammy for deadliest fighter. Yeah, Oshawott definitely has a good reason to go out with this chick. Wiz: For the last time, Boomstick. Meloetta is a genderless Pokémon. Boomstick: But the anime presented Meloetta as a feminine Pokémon. Don't be trapped in your interpetations, Wiz. Wiz: I'm just reading from the Dex, Boomstick. Boomstick: Arguments aside, this supercharged and melodic battle is definitely music to my ears. Wiz: The winner is MELOETTA. Trivia * This is SettleItInSSB's first battle to have a battle score with lyrics (like in Emerald Heroes). ** This might be the first Death Battle Fanon battle to have a battle score with lyrics overall (somebody else please confirm this -- thanks). * This is one of SettleItInSSB's hardest battle to determine a victor, with possibly BOTW Champions Battle Royale only being harder due to having four combatants. The difficulty comes from scaling calculations and the limited scenes available for both combatants. * Meloetta talks in the battle because it is able to talk in the Mystery Dungeon games. Additionally, SettleItInSSB wanted to have a "sing off" between the combatants, and the "sing off" actually makes up a part of the battle score. References * Skylanders Wikia * Skylanders Official Website * Wolfgang's Strength Feat * Boris's "Ocean" Feat * Bulbapedia * Meloetta Remembering Relic Song * Reddit's Respect Threads for Forces of Nature * Nukemap (for calculating size of explosions) * Wikipedia (for determining TNT equivalent for volcanoes and cyclones) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Musical" Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs. Skylanders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Activision vs Nintendo themed Death Battles Category:AgentRedhead Category:"Pokemon vs Skylanders" Themed Death Battles Category:SettleItInSSB Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020